


I Wished For You

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Crazy situation, Did Rey imagine him?, Different Worlds Collide, Dreams, Escapism, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Humour, Imagination or Reality?, Is Kylo real?, Kylo Ren in the real world, Love, Mention of Coma, Mention of hospital, Modern Setting, Rey thinks she is crazy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rose Tico is Reys BFF, Sex, Sex eventually, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaking Around, This is crazy, True Love, does she care?, don’t ask too many questions, just enjoy the madness, rom com, sort of enemies to lovers, special connection, suspend your beliefs please, this is pure self indulgent entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey Johnson is a huge Star-wars fan. She is half in love with the character Kylo Ren and is devastated by the decision to kill him at the end of the trilogy.After Rey is knocked unconscious, Kylo Ren appears in the middle of her kitchen and Rey doesn’t know if he’s real or just a figment of her imagination... will Rey wake up and realise it was all a dream? Or could Kylo Ren be real after all?“The living room was empty. The perpetrator must have moved through to the kitchen. Rey peeked around the kitchen doorframe. She saw a tall, large man, with raven black hair to his shoulders, dressed in a long, black cape standing in the middle of the small kitchen.He was facing away from her. Rey blinked repeatedly. She couldn’t be seeing what she was seeing. But she would know those broad shoulders anywhere...‘Kylo Ren,’ she whispered.The man turned around and there he was in all his glory, his eyes ablaze and his saber in his hand, not lit, but ready to strike.No helmet and no scar, but it was unmistakenly the very man she had just been drooling over the previous evening. The man she had wished was real...”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 474
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sighed as she watched Kylo Ren carry an unconscious Kira onto his ship on her small cheap flat screen tv.   
  
‘You can’t convince me he wasn’t meant to be the hero of this trilogy! Its all there!’ Rey called out, her arms flailing through the air, sending pringle crumbs flying everywhere. 

  
Rose rolled her eyes from the other side of the couch, blowing a crumb off her thigh. 

  
‘I know, Rey. You tell me that every time we watch one of these movies which is at least once a flipping week.’   
  
Rey sighed and slumped down into her chair. 

  
‘I just think it’s a god damn travesty that they killed him off, I mean what was the fucking point?’

  
‘You’re preaching to the choir, Rey. You know I agree with you, but what can we do? What’s done is done.’ 

  
‘Its just all so sad. You don’t understand how it feels, I can see this world, I can almost touch it. It breaks my heart to know he isn’t a part of it anymore.’ 

  
Rose sighed.

  
‘You have a big heart, Rey, big enough to love those of us who are real and those of us who aren’t real.’ 

  
Rey stood up. She stared wistfully at the screen. Kylo Ren had just removed his helmet and he looked every bit the Disney Prince that she knew him to be.

  
_I wish you were real…_

  
‘I’m going to get us more wine,’ she announced.

Then she tripped over their big fluffy Ginger cat, Baby and went flying through the air. Baby meowed loudly and ran under the coffee table. Rey heard Rose call out for her, but it was too late. Her head connected with the ground and then everything went black. 

  
**********

Rey woke up in bed with a splitting headache. She winced as a crack of sunlight broke through her curtains and offended her eyes. Was it really morning already? How long had she been out? And how on earth had Rose managed to lug her up the stairs to bed? All the questions made her head hurt more so, she shrugged them off and went for a long hot shower. 

  
Halfway through washing her hair, she heard a knock at the door. 

  
‘Rose? Could you get that?’ she shouted.

  
There was no response. Rey sighed. 

  
‘Rose?’ she shouted. Nothing.

Rose must have left early. Suddenly, Rey heard an almighty crash come from downstairs. She jumped and turned the shower off. She got out and listened carefully. She could hear heavy footsteps downstairs.

Rey swallowed, wrapped a towel around her body, and sneaked out of the bathroom to her room. She grabbed her hairdryer and brandished it like a weapon as she tiptoed down the stairs. 

  
The front door was wide open and the lock looked... singed? She shut the door before the street got a look at her towel wrapped goodies. It wouldn’t lock but luckily the dead bolts were still intact so she slid them into place. 

  
Who on earth would break into a house in broad daylight? An occupied house at that? She leaned forward and scanned the space. 

  
The living room was empty. The perpetrator must have moved through to the kitchen. Rey peeked around the kitchen doorframe. She saw a tall, large man, with raven black hair to his shoulders, dressed in a long, black cape standing in the middle of the small kitchen. He was facing away from her. Rey blinked repeatedly. She couldn’t be seeing what she was seeing. But she would know those broad shoulders anywhere...

  
‘Kylo Ren,’ she whispered. 

  
The man turned around and there he was in all his glory, his eyes ablaze and his saber in his hand, not lit, but ready to strike. No helmet and no scar, but it was unmistakenly the very man she had just been drooling over the previous evening. The man she had wished was real...

  
‘I… I dreamed of you,’ he said to her surprise. 

  
Rey’s heart stopped. She looked at him suspiciously. 

  
‘Is this some kind of joke?’ she said. ‘Are you a look alike? Did Rose put you up to this?’

  
Kylo glared at her.

  
‘I don’t know what this is, I don’t know this ‘Rose’ you speak of and I don’t have any comprehension of what a ‘look alike’ is. How did you bring me here? Are you strong with the Force?’

  
This couldn’t be real… could it? No. It couldn’t. He was very good though. A perfect replica and he was playing the part extremely well. 

  
‘You can cut the act now,’ Rey said putting her hands on her hips.

  
Kylo lit his saber and aimed it at her. The fiery blade sprung to life. 

  
‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t strike you down right now?’ he shouted. 

  
Rey looked at the saber. It definitely wasn’t a toy. It looked real. Very real. What on earth was going on? 

  
Kylo came towards her and looked into her eyes.

  
‘Where am I?’ he demanded.

  
Rey suddenly became very aware that the only piece of clothing she wore was a towel. If he wanted he could just rip it off... okay focus. Probably life threatening situation in process. Rey put her hands up in the air. 

  
‘This is Earth, specifically a house just outside of London.’ 

  
Kylo frowned.

  
‘Is this some sort of test? Did Snoke put you up to this?’

  
Rey shook her head.

  
‘Snoke isn’t real, I mean he doesn’t exist here.’   
  
Kylo’s eyes darted from right to left as his brain tried to make sense of the information. He turned away from her, unlit his saber and started to mumble to himself. Perhaps he wasn’t all there? It would be just her luck that Rose would hire the only Kylo Ren look alike who really thought he was Kylo Ren.  
  
Whatever this guys deal was, she was in danger and she needed to protect herself. While his back was turned, Rey jumped forward and brought the hairdryer down heavy on Kylo’s head, he called out and fell to the floor. Rey checked to make sure he was breathing. He was. She had to act fast. She found some cable ties in a drawer and secured his wrists and ankles, then she took his saber and hid it. She decided to check his body for any concealed weapons but found none. Just hard, solid muscle. She bit her lip and cocked her head at him. 

  
_Focus…_

She told herself, shaking her impure thoughts away. She ran upstairs and get dressed as fast as she could, then located her mobile phone and rang Rose. Thankfully, Rose picked up.

  
‘Rose, where the hell are you?’ Rey demanded.

  
‘Just out shopping, why? What’s wrong?’   
  
‘Did you plan any surprises for me today?’

  
‘What do you mean?’ Rose asked.

  
‘Did you plan anything for me today in secret, something which you thought might have been a delightful surprise but has actually turned out to be a utter disaster?’   
  
‘No.’ 

  
‘Do you swear that on Baby’s life?’

  
‘Yes Rey, I swear. What’s going on? You’re starting to scare me.’ 

  
It was clear that Rose knew nothing about the very large, very unconscious man lying on their kitchen tiles at that very moment in time. Speaking of which she needed to get back down there before he woke up. 

  
‘Rey, what’s wrong?’ Rose asked again. 

  
‘Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is fine. Enjoy your shopping. Just do one thing for me, don’t come home until I text you that its safe to do so. Bye!’ 

  
Rey hung up and slammed her back up against her bedroom door. Rose hadn’t planned anything. It couldn’t have been anyone else owing to the simple fact that Rey didn’t have anyone else in her life.

So, the guy downstairs was either, insane, a delusion brought on by concussion, or… the real deal. But that last one couldn’t be possible. It was mad even to consider...

‘Untie me!’ his roar made the floor beneath her feet tremble.   
  
‘Shit,’ she whispered. ‘What the hell am I going to do?’   
  
**********


	2. Chapter 2

Rey tentatively made her way back downstairs and entered the kitchen. Kylo had managed to haul himself into a sitting position and was trying to use one of the cupboard door handles to free himself from his wrist ties. When he saw Rey he stopped. 

  
‘Remove these restraints,’ he ordered. 

  
‘No,’ Rey replied. 

  
Kylo growled at her. Rey would have been offended if she didn’t feel so utterly turned on. Oh God, she was turned on by what was most likely a hallucination. She put her head in her hands.

  
‘You’re not real,’ she said.

  
‘I’m real,’ he replied.

  
‘Trust me Kylo, you are most certainly not real.’   
  
‘How do you know my name?’ 

  
Rey thought for a moment. It probably wouldn’t do any good to argue with her imagination about the fact that the figment before her was a fictional movie character and not an actual person. 

  
‘You are infamous even in my, Erh, star system,’ she said.

  
That seemed to appease him. Rey sat cross legged on the floor in-front of him. 

  
‘You’re name is Rey,’ he said suddenly. Rey was taken back, then remembered that her own imagination would obviously have access to personal information such as her name. 

  
‘Yes, I’m Rey,’ she answered. 

  
He looked her up and down. 

  
‘You seem malnourished.’ 

  
‘Fuck you!’ Rey snapped back. 

  
Kylo’s nostrils flared.

  
‘I don’t understand your wording but I can appreciate the tone of an insult when I hear one. You will address me appropriately.’ 

  
‘I will address you however I want, I made you up and I can unmake you!’   
Rey squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Go away... Go away..._

  
‘What are you doing?’ Kylo drawled.

  
‘I’m getting rid of you,’ Rey replied. 

  
She cracked one eye open. Kylo was still infront of her. Her shoulders slumped.

  
‘I’m crazy. That’s the only explanation for all of this. Perhaps madness runs in my family. I wouldn’t know because I never knew any of my family.’ 

  
‘You never knew your family?’ Kylo asked.

  
Rey looked up and realised she had been talking out loud. 

  
‘No, I never knew my parents, I raised myself.’ 

  
Kylo looked at her with interest. 

  
‘I had a difficult upbringing,’ he confessed.

  
‘Yes I know, your Mother and Father weren’t there for you and your Uncle Luke let you down, and worst of all that disgusting bastard Snoke abused your vulnerable state for his own gain.’ 

  
Kylo stared at Rey. 

  
‘You are strong with the Force.’ 

  
Rey opened her mouth to argue but then realised she couldn’t really explain without going into a hell of a lot of detail, so she closed her mouth again.

  
‘Yes. I’m strong with the Force,’ she confirmed because it was easier.   
  
Now there was something else in Kylo’s eyes when he looked at her. Something that made her squirm. 

  
‘Perhaps this is a dream,’ he mused, looking around the room. ‘The surroundings are strange, but I’ve seen you many times in my slumber.’ 

Rey’s mouth fell open. ‘You dream about me?’ 

  
Kylo nodded.

  
‘What am I doing in these dreams?’ she asked.

  
Kylo quirked an eyebrow at her and Rey blushed. Geez, her subconscious was being awfully suggestive. 

  
‘That’s disgusting,’ she said.

  
‘I didn’t say a word.’ 

  
‘You didn’t have to, I know guys like you. They have only one thing on their mind.’   
  
‘Complete and utter domination of the entire Galaxy?’ Kylo asked seriously. 

  
Rey looked at him and blinked. 

  
‘Yup. That’s it. You’re all the same.’   
  
Rey stood up.

  
‘Okay, apparently this isn’t going to end anytime soon, so I might as well make the most of it. If I untie you do you promise not to attack me?’ 

  
Kylo snorted. ‘What is my word worth? I’m a cold hearted murderer.’ 

  
Rey crouched down again to look him in the eye. 

  
‘Not to me you’re not. I know you, and your word means something to me, so don’t agree to this unless you are going to keep your promise.’ 

  
Kylo looked thoughtful then nodded.   
Rey cut Kylo’s hands and ankles free and he stood up. He towered over her. She prayed that her own hallucinations would somehow be unable to hurt her. 

  
‘My weapon?’ he asked. 

  
‘Oh no, you are not getting that back. God knows what damage you would do and I don’t want to have to explain you to the police.’ 

  
‘Police?’ Kylo parroted. 

  
Rey put her hands over her face and groaned. 

  
‘Wake up. Wake up,’ she told herself.   
Someone pinched her arm roughly.

  
‘Ow!’ 

  
‘You appear to be awake,’ Kylo said. 

  
Rey glared at him as she rubbed her arm. 

  
‘Where is your helmet?’ she asked.

  
Kylo shrugged. 

  
‘I’m not sure. It doesn’t appear to be here.’ 

  
_Mmm..._ was that maybe just because her imagination knew her preference for a helmetless Kylo? _Maybe..._

  
‘You seem to have many small lapses in consciousness, are you quite well?’ Kylo enquired with a quirk of his lip. 

  
Rey rolled her eyes.

  
‘You seem to be enjoying yourself,’ she muttered.

  
‘I have concluded this is some sort of delusion probably brought on by exhaustion, I will allow it to play out and then it will surely release me,’ he said with a wave of his hand. 

  
‘I had concluded the same thing,’ Rey confirmed. 

  
‘So we will see this through together then,’ he said firmly, standing close to her. Rey swallowed hard.

  
‘Yes, together,’ she said in a small voice.

  
‘How shall we pass the time?’ he asked in a low voice that made her feet curl.

  
‘I can think of a few things we could do,’ she replied.

  
Kylo smirked.

  
‘I have a few thoughts of my own,’ he murmured. He came towards her and she held her breath. His eyes focused on her lips. Was she really about to make out with a apparition? Kylo ran a gloved hand along her bottom lip and her body lit up.

  
_Okay, fuck it._

  
If this was just a dream state then nothing mattered did it? Hell, she had had many, many sex dreams about Kylo Ren before, what was one more? She reached up and just as their lips were about to touch... 

  
‘Rey? What happened to the door?’ 

  
Rey’s eyes widened.

  
‘Oh No, Rose!’ she exclaimed. 

  
How was she going to explain Kylo to Rose? There was no explaining. There was nothing she could say that would make her friend feel at ease with the sudden appearance of this giant menace in their lives. She would want to find a way to get rid of him and Rey wasn’t sure that was what she wanted just yet. She suddenly felt very protective of Kylo. She looked at him with panic stricken eyes.

  
‘We have to hide you, now!’   
  
**********


	3. Chapter 3

Rey started shoving Kylo into the utility room. He didn’t budge an inch. God, the man was like a redwood. 

‘Kylo, stop being so uncooperative and move!’ Rey hissed. ‘Rose can’t see you, she won’t understand.’ 

  
Kylo sighed and eventually walked into the utility room of his own accord.

  
‘Thank you,’ Rey whispered as she closed the door just as Rose appeared in the kitchen doorway.

  
‘What the hell happened Rey?’ Rose asked.

  
‘Ahhh, someone broke in while I was in the shower. I ran down here and I think I scared them away.’ 

  
Rose looked around. ‘Is anything missing?’ 

  
‘No, I think I spooked them before they could get their hands on anything.’ 

  
‘Thank goodness and thank goodness you’re alright! You are alright, aren’t you?’ she said coming toward Rey. 

  
‘Yes, I’m fine. Just a little shaken up.’ 

  
Rose nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

  
‘Meow!’ 

  
_Shit._

  
‘Meow!’ 

  
Rose looked at Rey. 

  
‘Did you shut baby in the utility room?’ Rose asked. 

  
‘It certainly looks that way doesn’t it,’ Rey replied.

  
**‘MEOW!’**

  
‘We should let him out, before he scratches up the wallpaper again,’ Rose said reaching for the handle.

  
‘No!’ Rey shouted, putting her hand on top of Rose’s. 

  
‘What’s wrong?’ 

  
‘Nothing! Nothing. I just think baby should stay in there so that she doesn’t… contaminate the crime scene. We have to call the police and we need to get someone round here to do something about that door.’ 

  
Rey was fairly certain she could distract Rose by dangling the opportunity to problem solve under her nose. Rose was always mothering her. Which she loved. 

  
‘You’re right, I need to sort that right away,’ Rose put down her shopping bag and pulled out her phone. She moved into the living room as she dialled. 

  
Rey opened the utility room a crack and saw Kylo kneeling on the floor, stroking baby.

  
‘This animal is rather pleasing, Hux has a similar creature in his quarters. He thinks I am unaware of its presence, but I know. Of course I know. Once again he has underestimated me.’ 

  
Baby purred and pushed her head against Kylo’s hand. Rey observed the surreal scene before her. 

  
‘What the fuck is happening?’ she mumbled. ‘Look, just go out the back door there and go around to the front door, I’m going to sneak you up to my room.’ 

  
Kylo cocked his eyebrow. ‘Your private quarters?’ 

  
She blushed. How did he make that sound so dirty? 

  
‘Yes, my private quarters, whatever, just go now!’ 

  
Kylo opened the back door and left just as Rose came back into the kitchen. Baby followed him out. Rey closed the utility door. 

  
‘Okay, the police are going to get to us as soon as they can, and a locksmith is on his way although God knows how much that is going to cost us.’  
Rey nodded.

  
‘I’m gonna go finish getting dressed,’ she said, hurrying past Rose. 

  
Rey ran through the living room and opened the front door which let directly up the stairs. Kylo was standing there with baby weaving through his legs.   
‘Get up the stairs now!’ Rey hissed. 

  
‘You are decidedly bossier than I recall,’ Kylo complained. He stepped onto the bottom stair. The sound echoed throughout the house. 

  
‘Quietly!’ Rey stressed as she re-bolted the door. 

  
Kylo moved slowly to the top of the stairs with Rey following closely behind. Once they were in her room, she closed the door and lay against it breathing a sigh of relief.

  
Kylo sat down on her bed.

  
‘This is most uncomfortable,’ he announced.

  
‘Well excuse me, I guess the First Order pays better than my employer.’ 

  
‘What is your occupation?’ he asked with interest.

  
‘I sell books.’ 

  
‘A purveyor of knowledge, I can respect that.’ 

  
‘My brain sure made you talkative,’ Rey mumbled. 

  
‘Rey? Are you okay?’ Rose called up the stairs.

  
‘Ahhhh, yeah, I’m fine,’ Rey called back. 

  
‘You need to keep your voice down,’ Rey whispered to Kylo. 

  
Kylo looked around this room.

  
‘This is where you come to reflect on the days events? This space isn’t really designed for quiet contemplation or self improvement.’   
Rey rolled her eyes.

  
‘Some of us just use our ‘quarters’ to sleep, and to get a little... action.’ 

  
‘Action?’ Kylo asked.

  
Rey groaned. Why did she have to go and say that?

  
‘You know, um physical relaxation?’ 

  
‘Exercise? The space does not seem big enough, nor is it equipped correctly.’ 

  
‘Of sorts... anyway, this isn’t helping us. We need to figure out what I’m going to do with you.’ 

  
Kylo stood up and came towards her.

  
‘Usually the dream ends immediately after we reach a mutual level of... satisfaction,’ he smirked down at her.  
Rey’s eyes widened.

  
‘We are not doing that!’ 

  
‘Why not?’ 

  
‘Aside from the fact that I still maintain you are not real; my best friend Rose is downstairs, and the police are coming here at any moment!’  
‘What are police?’ 

  
‘Law enforcers.’ 

  
Kylo’s nostrils flared.

  
‘Give me my saber.’

  
‘No! Absolutely not. We just need to get you out of here until they finish up what they need to do. The last thing we need right now is for you to make a scene.’   
Kylo made a frustrated noise. ‘Fine. What do you propose?’ 

  
‘I will distract Rose, you go out the front door, wait for me there. We can take me car.’ 

  
‘Car?’ 

  
‘My mode of transport.’ 

  
‘Very well,’ Kylo said with a sigh. 

  
Rey looked down at her shorts and T-shirt.

  
‘I need to change,’ she announced.

  
Kylo looked at her blankly.

  
Rey tried again. ‘I need to get out of these clothes.’ 

  
Kylo blinked. Rey Sighed. Subtly was clearly not working. 

  
‘Turn around!’ she hissed. 

  
Kylo rolled his eyes but did as she asked.

  
Rey wiggled our of her shorts and started to pull on her jeans.

  
‘I’ve seen you naked many times,’ Kylo drawled.

  
‘You have not!’ 

  
‘Yes I have, in my dreams.’ 

Rey fastened her jeans.

  
‘That’s not me. That’s some pretend, made up me.’

  
‘Seemed real to me.’ 

  
‘Well it wasn’t.’

  
‘Do you have a birthmark on your hip? Shaped like a astromech?’ 

  
Rey stilled. ‘I always thought of it as two overlapping circles, but I suppose it looks a little like an astromech.’ 

  
She pulled down the waist band of her jeans revealing the small blemish. When she glanced up, Kylo had turned around and was looking at her with a smug expression on her face. Rey shook her head. ‘This doesn’t mean anything because you’re not real.’ 

  
Kylo came towards her and tipped her chin up with one gloved finger.  
‘Are you sure about that?’ he asked.

  
Rey let out a breath. She pulled her chin free of his hold.

  
‘I’ll go distract Rose. You meet me out front,’ she ordered as she left the room. 

  
‘He’s not real…he’s not real… he’s not real...’ she repeated to herself as she headed down the stairs. 

  
***********


	4. Chapter 4

Rey bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rose was sorting through her shopping bags.

‘I need to go out,’ Rey announced.

Rose frowned. ‘Now? The police should be here soon and I wasn’t in the house when they broke in.’ 

‘Ahhhh, well tell them I will talk to them later. I need to get out of here. I’m more shook up over all this than I realised.’ 

Rose looked sympathetic. ‘Okay, you go. They can probably take a statement later on or something.’

‘Thanks Rose, let me know what happens.’

‘I’ll text you.’ 

Rey grabbed her handbag and headed out the front door. Kylo was waiting. She bundled him into the car and got into the driver’s seat. Kylo looked around. He was so large he barely fit in the car, his legs were bunched up and his head almost touched the roof.

‘This is a inferior vehicle,’ he stated. 

‘Well we can’t all have sleek black rides, some of us can only afford second hand Vauxhall Astra’s. Okay, we need to get you some clothes.’ 

‘I have clothes,’ Kylo replied. 

Rey sighed as she pulled out of the driveway. ‘You look like a grown ass man going through a delayed goth phase, that’s not acceptable. It draws the eye.’ 

‘I always draw the eye.’

‘You can say that again,’ Rey mumbled.

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing. Look we just gotta get you some clothes that will help you blend in more. Then maybe I can consider introducing you to Rose.’

‘Very well.’ 

As Rey pulled up in the shopping centre car park, she considered what she would say when it came to introducing Kylo to other people. How would she explain her relationship with him? Friend? Boyfriend? First Symptom of a brain aneurysm? 

She parked the car. ‘Stay here.’ She told him. 

‘No one gives me orders.’ 

‘You have to stay here, you stick out like a sore thumb. I’ll get you some clothes and be right back.’ 

Kylo groaned.

Rey got out of the car and headed into the centre. She wasn’t sure what size to get but she decided that L was probably the best way to go. The guy was built like a run away freight train. Jeans were going to be a problem so she settled for sweat pants, t-shirts and hoodies. She bought a few pairs of trainers in different large sizes for him to try on.

‘Here,’ she said, thrusting the bags at him as she climbed back into the car. 

Kylo examined the garments in the bags. ‘These are very strange.’ 

‘They’re black aren’t they? Get changed.’ 

‘Here?’ 

‘Yes here. I can’t take you back to the house, the police are probably there by now.’ 

‘This space is far too small.’ 

‘Stop being such a baby!’ Rey huffed and leaned over, she undid his belt and pulled his tunic off, with great difficulty. Then she undid his trousers and pushed them down to his knees trying to ignore the bulge in his underwear. 

‘You usually aren’t this shy,’ Kylo murmured as she averted her eyes. 

Rey pressed her lips together. ‘I told you that wasn’t me.’ She said, as she angled his leg so she could pull one of his boots off. The force of pulling almost sent her flying backwards into the car door. Kylo removed the other boot. 

‘Certainly looked like you,’ Kylo’s said as he removed his black sweater. ‘Sounded like you too.’ 

‘What did this dream version of me have to say for herself?’ Rey asked, trying not to focus on his chest. It was a magnificent sight. 

‘We didn’t talk much but I heard enough of your voice and the sounds it is capable of making to be able to recognise it.’ 

Kylo pulled on one of the black t-shirts with a smug smile. Rey blushed from her head to her toes and threw a pair of sweat pants at him. She chucked the rest of his clothing into the back seat. 

‘This car needs organisation,’ Kylo said picking up a chocolate bar wrapper between his finger and thumb with a disgusted look on his face. 

‘I have a system,’ Rey said as she started the engine.

‘Is the system chaos theory because that’s a philosophy not a way of life.’ 

‘Funny,’ Rey said dryly. 

‘I need sustenance,’ Kylo announced suddenly.

‘Oh, okay, what are you in the mood for?’ 

‘You know what I’m in the mood for, but you’ve made it quite clear that is off limits.’ 

‘I mean to eat,’ Rey said.

‘So did I,’ Kylo replied pointedly.

_Geez..._ this guy wasn’t going to stop until her underwear was on fire... 

‘Changing the subject... oh! there’s a Burger King near here.’ 

‘You have rulers who are sovereigns of food products?’ 

‘I don’t even know how to start to tackle that question, let’s just go.’ 

Rey pulled up into the car park and they both got out of the car. She admired Kylo as he strode towards the entrance. She was sort of excited that people would see them together. She was sure she would get some jealous looks from the female clientele. Kylo held the door for her as they entered. 

_Wow. The great Kylo Ren was a gentleman, who would have thought?_

Inside the restaurant, Kylo glanced at the menu with a worried expression. Rey took pity on him.

‘How about I order and you find us somewhere to sit?’ she said softly clasping his arm.

_Well hello well defined bicep!_

Kylo looked down at her hand for a moment, then nodded and walked to one of the tables. He squeezed into the seat and Rey giggled when she heard it creak under his weight. 

Rey ordered burgers and fries with cokes for two then sat down opposite Kylo. 

‘This is a low quality establishment,’ Kylo complained. 

‘This is a within my budget quality establishment,' Rey shot back. 

‘If we were in my sector of the Galaxy, money would be of no object.’ 

‘Yeah well, no offence but I’m kinda glad you’re stuck here rather than the other way around. I’m not sure I would last long bunking with the first order.’ 

Kylo smashed his fist down on the table. ‘No harm would come to you, I would kill anyone who came near you,’ he roared. 

The room went silent and everyone stared at Kylo. The employee bringing their food placed the tray down on the table. He shook so hard that the lids nearly came off their drinks. 

‘Thank you,’ Rey said with an over enthusiastic smile. ‘His bark is worse than his bite,’ she called out as the employee hurried away. Rey put her head in her hands. Slowly the room started to fill with the sounds of chatter again. 

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Kylo asked.

‘No, no. It’s perfectly normal for someone to punch a table and start screaming their murderous thoughts out loud,’ Rey muttered as she served their food. 

Kylo’s expression softened. ‘I meant it as a compliment,’ he said gently.

Rey stopped what she was doing and looked at him. 

‘You’re right. I’m sorry. It was very sweet in a terrifying sort of a way.’ she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. The way he looked at her made her ache somewhere deep inside.

_Rey, don’t forget none of this is real..._

She pulled her hand away. ‘Eat your food,’ she ordered, trying to calm her hammering heart.

  
**********


	5. Chapter 5

While she worked on slowing her heart rate down, Kylo smirked at her and bit into his burger. 

  
‘This is surprisingly good,’ he admitted.   
Rey smiled as she took a bite of her own food.

  
‘I’m glad you approve. This is my favourite food group. It’s called Junk.’ 

  
‘Junk... interesting. Where I come from that is an adjective not a food group.’ 

  
Kylo looked so serious Rey had to suppressed a laugh. They finished their food and Rey checked her phone. A text message from Rose confirmed that the police had been and gone. Rey let out a sigh of relief. 

  
‘Okay, the coast is clear and we can head home but we need a story,’ she told Kylo.   
  
‘A story?’ 

  
‘Yeah, I need to explain you to Rose somehow.’ 

  
‘Simply tell her we are intimate with one another,’ Kylo said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal at all. Rey knew she was blushing profusely. 

  
‘I can’t believe I’m agreeing with this but it is the most plausible explanation,’ Rey replied.

  
‘That’s because it’s the truth,’ Kylo said with a grin. 

  
‘I told you I don’t have any memories of us... together like that,’ Rey said in a low voice. 

  
‘If you like I can help you fill in the gaps.’

  
‘This is not the place to talk about such things,’ Rey hissed.

  
Kylo leaned across the table. ‘I was thinking more of a physical demonstration.’ 

  
Rey’s eyes widened as she collected their rubbish onto the tray. 

  
‘This is certainly not the place for that!’ she hissed as she picked up the tray and stood. 

  
‘Ahhh but we have evolved from blank refusal to locational allowances. This is progress,’ Kylo grinned as he rose to follow her. 

  
Rey disposed of their rubbish and tossed the tray. They headed back to the car. 

  
‘Trust me to get stuck with the horniest delusion ever,’ Rey muttered to herself as she unlocked the car.

  
When they were seated and belted up, Rey backed out of the parking space.

  
‘So now we meet Rose,’ Kylo drawled as he gazed out of the window.

  
‘Yes, now we meet Rose. You will note I said meet Rose. Not maim, hurt or otherwise injure. There is a difference.’ 

  
‘No harm will come to your friend, Rey. I do not wish to displease you. It is my hope that you and I will become... close.’ 

  
Rey shivered. ‘I don’t need to use the Force right now to know what you’re thinking and you can get those ideas right out of your head, mister!’ 

  
Kylo laughed. ‘I think I prefer you this way, you are more challenging. It will make my victory infinitely sweeter when you finally submit to me and you will submit to me, Rey.’ 

  
Rey took a deep breath. ‘Where did you come from?’ 

  
‘That remains to be discovered but I’m sure I will return there soon enough.’

  
Rey pulled into their driveway. ‘We’re here.’ 

  
They got out of the car, just as Rose appeared in the doorway. Her eyes settled on Kylo. ‘Is this...’

  
Rey laughed nervously. ‘No! Just a passing similarity. This is... Erh... Ky!’ 

  
‘That’s some likeness,’ Rose mumbled under her breath. ‘Hi, I’m Rose.’ she held out her hand. 

  
Kylo grasped her hand in his. ‘It is nice to meet you, Rose. You may call me Ky. I am Rey’s clandescent lover.’ 

  
Rose’s eyes popped out of her head and Rey wished the ground would swallow her up. 

  
‘Boyfriend! He’s my boyfriend!’ she said firmly.

  
Rose looked at them both. ‘Okay... shall we go inside?’ 

  
They followed Rose into the living room. Kylo sat down and baby immediately jumped onto the sofa and sat beside him.  
  
‘Would you like some tea?’ Rose asked politely. 

  
Rey smiled. ‘Yes, lets make tea. I’ll help.’ Rey hurried Rose into the kitchen and shut the door. 

  
‘Where the hell have you been hiding him?’ Rose hissed.

  
‘Ahhhh... it’s a relatively new relationship. Why don’t we make that tea?’ 

  
‘The resemblance is uncanny, Rey. This obsession of yours with these films is starting to worry me.’ 

  
‘Ky does some cosplaying as Kylo Ren, it’s how we met. There’s nothing creepy going on. We have mutual interests and we get on well, that’s all,’ Rey shrugged.

  
‘He cosplays as Kylo Ren, huh?’ Rose said arching her eyebrow.

  
‘Yeah.’ 

  
‘So that explains this then,’ Rose said, turning around and pulling Kylo’s lightsaber from the cupboard Rey had hidden it in. 

  
‘Ahhh yes. That’s Kylo’s. i mean Ky’s. It’s just a prop.’   
  
‘What would it be doing in our kitchen, I wonder? Has Ky been doing some private cosplaying just for you?’ 

  
Rey blushed and didn’t answer. 

  
‘It’s a very good prop,’ Rose said turning the hilt over in her hands. ‘It’s very heavy, how do you turn it on?’   
  
‘No!’ Rey panicked and snatched the saber from Rose’s hands. Rose frowned at her.

‘Sorry, it’s just that Ky doesn’t like people to touch it, because it’s so valuable.’

  
Rose rolled her eyes. ‘Boys and their toys.’   
  
‘Yeah,’ Rey laughed awkwardly. Placing the saber on the counter.

‘So, will Ky be staying the night?’ Rose asked, and Rey almost dropped the tea cups she was carrying. She hadn’t even considered the sleeping arrangements but she assumed he would have to stay there and Rose would be expecting him to sleep in her room... with her... in her bed. 

‘I’ll put my noise cancelling headphones on,’ Rose said with a wink.   
  
‘Oh God...’ Rey whispered to herself as she turned on the kettle and waited for it to boil. 

She had to spend the night in her room with Kylo Ren. The man who claimed he knew her intimately and the man who had told her she would submit to him and if she was quite honest with herself, the man she was tempted to submit to.

But what if he was just a dream? What if she woke up and he wasn’t there? She needed to protect herself and that meant not having sex with him.

  
She thought back to the almost kiss from earlier and her mouth went dry just as her panties got wet. It was going to be a long, torturous night. 

**********


	6. Chapter 6

Once the tea was ready, Rey and Rose re-entered the living room. Kylo was stroking baby’s head. The cat had now arranged herself in his lap. She glanced up at Rey with a smug look and purred loudly. 

‘Traitor,’ Rey muttered. She handed Kylo a cup.

‘What is this?’ he asked with a horrified expression. 

‘Tea,’ Rey explained.

Kylo snorted. ‘This liquid looks nothing like tea.’ 

Rose laughed as she sat down with her cup. ‘You get used to it,’ she said to Kylo. 

Rey fumed at them both. ‘There is nothing wrong with the way I make tea thank you very much!’ 

‘I’m afraid that is a misconception that I suspect you have been led to believe by well meaning friends. This is not tea. It is in fact undrinkable.’ 

Rose pressed her lips together and Rey glared at Kylo. 

‘Well make your own then!’ she retorted. 

Kylo sighed and looked at her as if she were a petulant child. He put down his cup and turned his attention to Rose. 

‘So Rose, What is your occupation?’ 

‘I’m a vet.’ 

‘A what?’ 

‘She heals animals,’ Rey explained. 

‘Are you also strong with the force?’ Kylo asked.

Rose frowned at him. 

Rey laughed nervously. ‘Ha ha, you’re such a joker, Ky. Yes, we’re all strong with the Force around here.’ 

‘Speaking of the Force, you left your toy saber in the kitchen, that’s an impressive piece of kit,’ Rose said. 

Kylo’s nostrils flared. ‘It’s not a toy.’ 

He stood suddenly and stalked into the kitchen. He reappeared with his saber in hand. He looked at Rey smugly as he sat back down. 

‘You better be careful with that,’ Rey warned him. 

‘At least within my grasp it is held by a professional. You let it fall into the hands of this layman.’ 

Rose raised her eyebrows and sipped her tea. Rey suppressed the urge to groan. She knew Rose was storing all this up to tell Finn and Poe later. She could almost see the little recording tape whirling behind her friends eyes. 

‘It’s just a toy, Ky,’ Rey said, widening her eyes. Hoping he would catch on. Kylo didn’t respond. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Rey scanned her brain for a topic they all had in common that they could talk about. She came up with nothing. Unfortunately, Kylo jumped in first.

‘So, Rose, do you have a significant other?’ 

Rose looked caught off guard. ‘Ahhh, no I don’t.’ 

‘That is interesting. Where I come from there is a man who would very much like to meet a woman such as you. Someone who shares your affinity for animals.’ 

Rose looked interested. ‘Could you set us up?’ 

Rey’s eyes opened in alarm. ‘No he could not!’ 

Kylo ignored her. ‘I am sure I could.’

Rose looked annoyed. ‘What’s the deal, Rey? You don’t want me to have a shot at getting a boyfriend?’ 

‘Yes explain yourself, Rey. What is your… deal?’ Kylo purred. 

‘Can I see you in the other room for a minute?’ Rey hissed. 

Kylo followed her into the kitchen. Rey shut the door behind him. ‘What are you, some sort of Jedi matchmaker now?’ 

‘I don’t understand.’ 

‘You can’t set Rose up with Hux! We don’t know how you got here, we don’t even know if you can return. We certainly have no idea if others can travel here the way you did!’ 

Kylo sighed. ‘Rey, you are taking all this very seriously for someone who has continued to rigidly cling to the belief that none of this is real.’ 

Rey thought about what Kylo was saying. That was true. Maybe she was being too over the top. 

‘Maybe you have a point,' she conceded. 

There was a knock on the door. ‘Are you two making out in there?’ Rose called. 

Kylo frowned. ‘What doesn’t she mean by “making out?” 

‘She means kissing,’ Rey mumbled with a blush. 

Kylo looked interested. He backed her up against the door and leaned over her.

‘Well, Rey? Would you like to make out?’ 

The answer was yes. Of course the answer was yes. But she couldn’t tell that smug bastard that. 

A challenge sparkled in his eyes. Rey focused on his lips. God. Did they have lipo in a Galaxy far, far away? Look at him with all his bee-stung pouty deliciousness. _Urgh._ Why did he have to be so… everything? 

‘Seriously are you two coming out of there?’ Rose shouted. 

Rey shook her head. ‘Play nice,’ she told Kylo. 

He chuckled. ‘I intend to.’ His eyes swept over her. Her temperature soared. Rey felt around for the door handle and opened it. She smiled at Rose. 

‘Just having a little talk,’ she explained. 

‘Is that what they call it these days?’ Rose said with a wink. ‘I just wanted to check if we were still going to play scrabble? It is games night.’ 

_Oh god._ Rey had completely forgotten. As if this day couldn’t get any fucking weirder… 

‘What is scrabble?’ Kylo asked, coming forward. 

‘It’s a word game, we each have letters and we have to create words and try to win the most points,’ Rose explained. 

Kylo looked excited. Of course he did. It was a chance for him to compete against others and win. Rey rolled her eyes.

‘Let us play the Scrabble.’ Kylo said, sitting down on the sofa.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who doesn’t know what Scrabble is,’ Rose muttered to Rey. 

Rey shrugged. ‘He doesn’t get out much.’ 

‘You would think someone who doesn’t get out much would have a much better knowledge of Scrabble than someone who is getting out much,’ Rose suggested. 

‘What are you the Scrabble police?’ Rey yelled as her anxiety ramped up. 

‘Alright, calm down, it’s no big deal,’ Rose said as she set up the board. Rey handed out the tiles. 

‘These letters are not acceptable.’ Kylo said.

‘Well tough! You don’t get to choose. You have to make do with what you have,’ Rey retorted. 

‘Those are the rules,’ Rose agreed with a sympathetic look.

Kylo huffed and began moving his letters around. 

Rey and Rose played their words. Kylo played kiss. Rey shot him a look.

They played on.

Kylo played naked.

Rey went red and glared at him.

They continued.

Kylo played caress, then touch, then lick, then rub and then somehow managed to land the letters for fucking climax!

Rey was pissed off. Not only was he very subtly turning her on, the fucker was also winning. 

It soon turned dark and Rose suggested they open some wine. After the day she had experienced so far, Rey was all too eager to agree. It didn’t take long before they were two bottles down. Rey was impressed by how much alcohol Kylo could drink and yet seem completely unaffected by it but then he was a big man. Very big. Huuugggggeeeee.

_Oh shit._

Maybe she was a little bit drunkies…

‘And Kylo wins!’ Rose announced after tallying up the points. 

Kylo smiled with satisfaction. ‘I had little doubt.’ 

Rose yawned. ‘Well I think it’s time for bed.’ 

Rey looked at her in alarm. ‘How about another round?’ she blurted out. 

‘Sorry, Rey. I need my sleep. I have back to back appointments tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Ky. I’ll see you at breakfast.’ 

Kylo nodded as Rose headed upstairs. 

‘It was nice to meet you too, Rose. I look forward to seeing you when we break the fast.’

Rose laughed. ‘He’s such a goof,’ she said to Rey before disappearing. 

Rey tidied away the board and washed out their glasses. She fiddled folding up the tea towel. 

Kylo appeared in the kitchen doorway. ‘Shall we?’ he said suggestively. 

‘You’re sleeping on the floor,’ Rey ordered as she squeezed past him into the living room. 

Kylo rolled his eyes as he followed her up the stairs. ‘Why are you fighting this? It is inevitable,’ he said as they reached the top. 

Rey led him into her bedroom and closed the door. ‘It’s not happening, end of discussion,’ she whispered. 

‘Do I get no say in this?’ 

‘No you don’t and keep your voice down!’ 

‘You are attracted to me, Rey. I can feel it.’ 

‘I’m not going to deny it.’ 

‘Then why? Why are you refusing me?’ Kylo pressed. 

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was how tired she was but Rey’s guard slipped and she told Kylo the truth. 

‘Because what if we do this and you’re gone by the morning and I’m left here alone and broken hearted?’ she blurted out. 

Kylo’s expression softened. He came towards her and put a hand on her cheek. 

‘Think of it this way, Rey, what if I am gone by morning and you don’t have the memory of our bodies joined together in blissful unity to keep you warm at night? Isn't that a worse fate?' 

He came towards her and placed a hand on her cheek and when he leaned down to kiss her, she didn’t push him away. 

**********


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those of you reading this. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are going in a slightly different direction. I hope you stay with me. :-)

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, almost as if Kylo was giving her the opportunity to push him away with ease if she wanted to, but now they were here alone in the dark together, it was easier to let go of her fears and just enjoy the feel of him pressed up against her. A wall of hard muscle crowded her up against the door. Then suddenly Kylo stopped. He looked down at her. 

‘There’s something I need to confess.’ 

Rey tensed. ‘What is it?’ 

‘I’ve, other than in dreams, I’ve never…’ he huffed out a breath. 

‘You’ve never had sex before?’ Rey asked. 

Kylo nodded and looked uncomfortable. 

Rey smiled. ‘That’s nothing to be ashamed of.’

she reached up to cradle his cheek with her hand. 

‘Let me show you,’ she whispered. The room was dark but she caught the flash of desire in his eyes. He might not be experienced but he was willing. Rey kissed him again, slowly flicking her tongue into his mouth. Kylo groaned and held her tighter. Rey parted them and placed her hands on his chest, she walked forward, forcing Kylo to back up. She stopped when his strong legs were pressed against the bottom of her bed. She pushed against him and he fell onto the mattress. 

Rey looked down at him and cocked her head to the side as she bit her lip. He looked up at her with such wonder. It was a heady feeling. She felt drunk on the power she held over him. 

She tugged his sweatpants down his legs and tossed them onto the floor. He let her lift his t-shirt over his head and she held it to her nose, to breath in his scent before throwing it down to join his pants. 

Her eyes dragged over his chest. 

_Fuck_. 

She was already so wet. Why was this so hot? They had barely touched each other. 

She slowly undressed as Kylo watched her with wide eyes. She stopped at her bra and panties and climbed onto the bed next to him. She watched as he swallowed hard as her fingers danced over his skin. 

‘Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,’ she whispered. 

She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips as she ran her hand down to his crotch. She let her fingers caress the growing bulge in his underwear. 

_Holy shit_.

He was big. She concluded that the massive, glowing saber wasn’t compensating for anything. Good to know. 

Rey sat up and helped Kylo remove his underwear. His erection sprang free, eager to meet her. Rey ran her hands over his warm, silken skin. He gasped at her touch. Rey shivered as her body reacted to him. She was ready. More than ready. But it wouldn’t be right to go too quickly. She needed to be gentle with him. 

She continued to run her hands over him. 

‘Is this okay?’ she asked.

He nodded. Unable to speak. 

‘I’m going to take you in my mouth now, is that okay?’ 

His nostrils flared but he nodded jerkily. 

Rey leaned down and wrapped her lips around him. He groaned. The room around them started to rumble. Rey barely noticed. She was so focused on her task. She swirled her tongue around his tip. Her hairbrush fell off her dressing table. She took him deeper, and a shelf full of toiletries toppled onto the floor. Rey jumped and sat up. She looked in the direction of the noise. 

‘Did you do that?’ she asked. 

‘I’m sorry, I can’t control it. You’re amazing.’ 

The look in his eyes made something inside of her ache. Fuck going slow. She undid her bra and slid her panties down her legs. She straddled him, slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard appendage. 

Kylo threw back his head. His hands gripped her hips as she moved on him. Rey dug her hands into his chest. 

‘You’re so big,’ she hissed. 

‘Rey, my Rey,’ he whispered. 

‘Yes, I’m yours,’ she breathed. Because it was true. She couldn’t fight it anymore. Something had been growing between them since she first laid eyes on him in her tiny kitchen that day. 

She looked down at him, spread out underneath her. 

_What if you leave me?_

She pushed the thought away. She couldn’t think like that. This was about creating memories. She tried to record everything, from his smallest sigh, to his almost bruising touch. 

Rey pressed her hand to her clit and rubbed. It was just the right amount of friction she needed to help her reach climax. 

‘I’m close,’ she whispered. 

‘This is nothing like my dreams. Rey, you… I feel you everywhere. I see now. You. It was always you.’ 

Rey fell at the sound of his words. She called out as she came. Her body trembled just as the room around them began to vibrate. 

Kylo followed soon after, the sight of Rey breaking apart, sending him speeding towards his explosive release. 

Rey collapsed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, strong and steady. 

In the afterglow of their love making, she allowed herself a moment of weakness. ‘I want you to stay.’ 

‘I would like that,’ he replied gently wrapping his arms around her. 

‘Do you think it’s possible?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ 

They fell silent and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**********

Rey’s dreams were fitful that night… 

‘Doctor, will she ever wake up?’ 

_Rose? Was that Rose’s voice?_

‘I don’t know, we just have to have hope. She’s strong, she has a good chance.’ A male voice she didn’t recognise said. 

‘I don’t know what I would do without her.’ 

Rose sounded so sad. Rey wanted to reassure her. She tried to open her eyes… but they wouldn’t open. She tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn’t. Panic ran through her. She fought to open her eyes. 

Light. Such bright light and white everywhere. Rey winced. Her vision was blurry, then the scene before her started to come into view.

Hospital. She was in the hospital. 

She saw Rose staring at her from the bottom of the bed a man was holding her, a man who looked suspiciously like… 

‘Hux?’ Rey choked.

The red headed doctor looked amused. He came towards her. 

‘My name is Doctor Huxton, but my friends call me Hux due to the resemblance. How are you Rey? You gave us quite a scare.’ 

Rose came towards her with tears in her eyes. She gripped Rey’s hand.

‘I thought I was going to lose you.’ 

‘What happened?’ Rey rasped. 

‘You knocked yourself out about a week ago. You’ve been here ever since. Doctor Huxton has been looking after you.’ Rose smiled up at the man beside her. 

a week? She had been there a week? That couldn’t be right. 

‘Where’s Kylo?’ Rey asked. 

Doctor Huxton frowned. ‘She still seems to be confused.’

He started to shine a light in her eyes.

Rey turned her head to avoid the harsh glare. Her heart plummeted as the truth washed over her. 

‘He wasn’t real.’ she felt tears on her skin. 

‘Oh honey don’t cry,’ Rose said looking distraught. ‘Whats wrong? Who isn’t real?’ 

It all felt ridiculous now. How could she have believed that he was real? Of course he wasn’t. What a fool she had been. Falling in love with a dream. 

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Rey said trying to smile through the pain. 

Rose smiled back. ‘Can I get you anything? How are you feeling?’ 

‘Dizzy and tired.’ 

Rose nodded. ‘I should let you rest.’ she leaned forward to kiss Rey on the forehead. 

‘I’ll take good care of her, I promise,’ Dr Huxton said, he probably thought Rey didn’t see when he winked at Rose but she caught it. 

Doctor Huxton continued to ask her questions but Rey barely listened. She looked around her. To her left was an older woman, she looked very small and pale. 

To her right was a man. A man who was hooked up to more machines than she was. Her eyes widened when they finally focused on his face. 

Dr Huxton noticed her interest. ‘We’ve been jokingly calling that one your soulmate. He was brought in at the same time as you. Exactly the same head injury in the exact same spot, only he fell from a ladder.’ 

‘W-Whats his name?’ Rey whispered. 

‘I believe it's Ben. Ben Solo.’ 

**********


	8. Chapter 8

‘Ben?’ Rey parroted. But he looked so much like Kylo…although his features were some what softer. 

‘Hopefully he wakes up soon,’ Dr Huxton mumbled as he checked Rey’s pulse. ‘You’re heart is racing,’ he said with a frown. 

Rey ignored him and stared at Ben. It couldn’t be a coincidence. It couldn’t be. Was Ben Kylo? Had he somehow entered her dreams? She rubbed her forehead. 

‘You need rest,’ Dr Huxton said firmly. Rey nodded, too exhausted to protest. She lay down and kept her eyes on Ben until she drifted off to sleep. 

In her dreams Rey saw two paths, one led to Kylo and the another led to a conscious Ben. Rey looked at them both. They held out their hands towards her. Rey didn’t know which to choose. 

‘I don’t understand,’ Rey told them. 

Ben smiled at her. ‘You have to figure it out for yourself,’ he replied. 

Rey frowned. Then a thick fog built up between them and obscured Rey’s vision. She tried to reach for Ben’s hand but it disappeared into the mist. 

‘Help!’ she screamed as the fog began to suffocate her, filling her lungs and making her choke. Rey bolted upright in her hospital cot, covered with sweat and panting heavily. She looked over at Ben who was still motionless. 

The night nurse came in to do some checks. ‘I’m Kay,’ she said brightly, giving Rey her allotted pain killers. ‘You need to try and get some sleep.’ 

Rey nodded absentmindedly and lay back down. Eventually she managed to get back to sleep but she was plagued with dreams of trying to reach for Ben’s hand but never being able to take it. 

The moment Rey’s eyes opened in the morning she sat straight up in bed.

‘Well good morning, sunshine!’ said Kay cheerfully. 

Rey looked over at Ben. She knew what she had to do. 

‘I need to touch him,’ Rey said and started ripping wires out of her arm. 

‘No!’ Kay shouted with alarm. ‘Stop!’ 

Rey ignored her. 

‘I’m getting your doctor,’ Kay cried. ‘Dr Huxton!’ she ran out of the room. 

Rey got out of bed and immediately fell to the floor. Her legs were like jello. Of course they were. She had just woken up from a coma. What an idiot. She dragged herself across the floor and pulled herself up to sit in the chair by Ben’s bed. She watched his chest rise and fall. Now that she was beside him, she hesitated. What if he didn’t recognise her? What if he did recognise her? What if he didn’t wake up? What if she really was going crazy? 

There was no point in mulling over what might happen. She had to take a chance and see. Rey reached out and touched Ben’s hand. Nothing happened. Tentatively she laced her fingers with his, she moved closer so her lips were at his ear. 

‘Ben? It’s Rey,’ she whispered. 

Suddenly the heart monitor spiked. The nurse and Dr Huxton reappeared and looked at Rey and then at Ben. 

‘He’s responsive,’ Dr Huxton said, hurrying forward to check the readings. 

Ben’s eyelids started to move rapidly and Rey held her breath as his eyes popped open and his head turned towards her. Dark, intense eyes locked onto hers. Rey opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. She didn’t know what to say. 

‘Rey,’ the words were a broken whisper but she was sure he had said her name. 

‘Yes,’ she confirmed. ‘It’s me.’ 

He frowned and tried to say something else but the words didn’t seem to want to come out. Then his face contorted in pain and his head fell back against the pillow. 

‘Ben!’ Rey called out desperately. 

Dr Huxton and the nurse ushered her out of the way as they worked on him. Rey hobbled over to her bed and sat down limply. She watched them helplessly, praying for a miracle. After a while the monitors returned to normal and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. 

‘He’s stable,’ he told Rey. 

Rey allowed her shoulders to relax. ‘Thank God.’ 

‘What did you do?’ he asked suspiciously. 

Rey shrugged. ‘I just touched his hand.’ 

‘That’s all?’ 

Rey nodded. 

Dr Huxton looked sceptical. ‘Please don’t touch him again. He is in a very fragile state.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Rey said looking tearful. 

Dr Huxton softened when he saw her crumble. ‘It’s not your fault. Why don’t you lie down? You’ve had a hell of a few days.’ 

Rey nodded and did as he suggested. 

Rose came to visit and Rey enjoyed seeing her. Rose explained with a blush that she was dating Dr Huxton. Rey smiled. She was happy for Rose to have found someone. She glanced at Ben longingly. 

‘He sort of looks like that Kylo Ren guy doesn’t he?’ Rose said. 

Rey nodded. 

‘Do you know him?’ Rose asked. 

Rey shook her head. ‘No. I guess I just sort of feel connected to him. He came in at the exact same time I did with the same injury.’ 

‘Wow,’ Rose said.

‘I held his hand this morning and I swear he said my name.’ 

Rose frowned. ‘How could that be? I mean, if you don’t know him?’

‘I don’t know,’ Rey replied. 

‘Maybe you heard wrong?’’ Rose offered quietly. 

‘Maybe,’ Rey said, not taking her eyes off Ben. She shook the thoughts away. ‘Never mind. Tell me all about you and your hunky doctor.’ 

Rose beamed back and excitedly summarised everything Rey had missed out on. 

That evening, Rey barely slept. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ben. He had said her name, she was sure of it. But what should she do about it? Should she touch him again? Would that hurt him? 

Rey got out of bed and crept across the floor. She looked down at Ben. He really was very handsome. 

‘Ben?’ She whispered. 

Nothing. 

‘Ben?’ She said louder. 

Nothing. 

She leaned over his bed and took both his hands in hers, she squeezed them tightly. 

‘Ben please wake up. Please.’ 

Ben’s chest suddenly rose dramatically as he took a deep breath and his eyes opened wide. He focused on her. 

‘Rey,’ he said. 

Rey nodded excitedly. ‘That’s right. Do you know me?’ 

He nodded. ‘Yes.’ He winced in pain and rubbed his forehead. 

‘How do you know me?’ Rey asked gently. 

‘From my dreams,' he mumbled. 

Rey smiled at him. ‘Kylo?’ she asked. 

Ben nodded. ‘I, don’t know how. But yes. I was somehow Kylo. I truly believed I was him. Then somehow I was with you.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘Yes, that's right. Do you remember everything that happened?’ 

Ben furrowed his brow. ‘I remember your cat, baby, your friend Rose, and I remember…’ he trailed off and his cheeks turned red. 

Rey bit her lip. ‘Ben, how is this possible? How did we share the same dream?’ 

‘I don’t know,’ he said looking down at their hands still joined together. ‘It was all so real.’ 

‘I know,’ Rey agreed. ‘Ben, they told me we were brought in together. That we had the exact same head injury.’ 

‘Some sort of joint hallucination?’ Ben offered. 

Rey felt her heart slump in her chest. It wasn’t the answer she had been looking for. She let go of Ben’s hands. 

‘Yes maybe you’re right,’ I should let you get some sleep,’ she turned to go back to bed. 

‘Wait,’ Ben called out after her. Rey turned to face him once more. 

‘Rey, will you…’ 

‘What?’ she asked, taking a step towards him. 

‘Will you stay with me?’ he asked, holding out his hand towards her. 

Rey nodded. She climbed up onto the bed next to him and moulded herself against his frame. He was so warm. 

‘I thought I was going to lose you, I thought once I returned to wherever I had come from, you wouldn’t be there. This is better. This is infinitely better,’ he murmured. 

Rey smiled. ‘I thought I had lost you when I woke up and you weren’t here. Then I saw you lying in this bed and I knew it couldn’t be a coincidence.’

‘Somehow we found each other in our dreams…’

‘And we brought each other back,’ Rey finished. 

Ben kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. 

‘You need to rest,’ she ordered. 

Ben smirked. ‘I thought I told you no one gives me orders?’ 

‘And I think I ignored you then and I’ll ignore you now,’ Rey replied. 

Ben chuckled. Rey slid a hand across Ben’s stomach.

‘You know, I wished for you, Ben,’ she said softly as she closed her eyes. 

Another tender kiss was placed on her forehead. 

‘I wished for you too, Rey.’ 

**********


	9. Chapter 9

_Two weeks later…_

‘Just tell me where the jello is, and we’ll forget the whole thing,’ Dr Huxton promised with thinly concealed rage. 

Ben and Rey blinked up at him from their separate beds. ‘We don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,’ Rey said.

Ben nodded. ‘Maybe you’re working too hard Dr Huxton, perhaps you need a break?’

‘I don’t need a break I just need you two to tell me where the jello you stole is!’ The frustrated doctor yelled. 

Silence from the beds. 

‘I’m watching you both,’ Dr Huxton warned, pointing his finger sternly at each of them in turn before continuing with his rounds. 

Ben and Rey waited until he was out of view before they broke down laughing. 

‘How long do you think we can keep this up until he gets us transferred?’ Rey giggled. 

‘Actually, I’m being discharged tomorrow,’ Ben said quietly. 

Rey stopped laughing. ‘What?’ 

Ben nodded. ‘They told me a few days ago, I just didn’t know how to tell you.’

Rey looked down at her hands. ‘That’s great, I’m really thrilled for you,’ she mumbled. 

Ben cocked his head at her. ‘It doesn’t change anything between us, Rey. We still have this… connection.’ 

‘Yeah, we have a connection while we’re in here, but we don’t have a clue what that means out there in the real world, Ben. Right now, we have this lovely little bubble we can co-exist in. I don’t know how that transfers into the real world.’

Ben smiled reassuringly. ‘Nothing will change, you’ll see.’

Rey looked sceptical. ‘Hold on, how come I’m not being discharged?’ 

Ben shrugged his shoulders. ‘I’m not sure.’ 

Rey clambered out of bed.

‘Where are you going?’

‘I’m going to look for our Doctor and ask why I’m being held hostage against my will.’

Ben snorted. ‘Okay, try not to push him too far.’

‘I’ll try but its just so much fun.’ 

‘It really is.’ 

Rey hopped down the hallway. What if Ben had a girlfriend back home he had neglected to tell her about? What if he just slipped back into his real life and there wasn’t any room for her? This situation was anything but ordinary, she wouldn’t really blame him if he wanted to forget the whole thing when he re-entered society. The weeks she had spent getting to know Ben in the hospital were now some of her best memories and they had all taken place in a hospital! She could only imagine how wonderful the memories would be when they both got out. She hoped he would still want her around. 

Rey found Dr Huxton violently banding on a vending machine at the end of the corridor. Rey jogged up to him. 

‘This one is a buggar, you gotta know where to hit it.’ Rey slammed her palm against the side of the machine. A candy bar popped into the slot. 

‘Thank you,’ Dr Huxton mumbled as he pocketed the confectionary. 

‘No problem, now maybe you could do something for me and let me know why I’m not being released tomorrow?’

Dr Huxton sighed. ‘I asked Ben not to share that information with you.’ 

Rey started to worry. ‘You found something didn’t you? On my brain scan?’ 

Dr Huxton’s face softened. ‘There is a… shadow. We aren’t sure what it is. We need to conduct some more tests.’ 

Rey felt sick. She put a hand over her heart. 

‘Please try not to worry, Rey, it could be nothing.’ 

Rey nodded numbly and walked away. She returned to her ward and got into bed.

‘Did you find him?’ Ben asked. 

Rey didn’t respond. Ben got out of bed and sat next to her.

He took her hand in his. ‘Rey, talk to me.’ 

Rey looked up at him with tear filled eyes. ‘Something came up on my brain scan. They have to look into it.’ 

Ben put an arm around her, hugging her close to his side and kissing her temple.

‘It’ll be fine. You’ll see. You’ll be out of here in no time.' 

Rey wished you could believe him, but a feeling of dread was creeping up her spine and she couldn’t shake it off. She plastered a fake smile on her face for Ben’s benefit. 

‘I’m sure you’re right. Anyway, let’s talk about you! What's the first thing you're going to eat when you get out of this place?’ 

Ben looked relieved and proceeded to tell her all about a little café by his house that makes the best blueberry pancakes. Rey could hear him vaguely offering to take her there when all this was over, but she wasn’t really listening. She was thinking about her life and how it was small but oh so precious and how she never really felt she appreciated it until that moment when the possibility of it all slipping through her fingers seemed so very real. 

The following day, Ben packed up his things and smiled at Rey. She smiled back as a large lump formed in her throat. This was silly, of course she would see Ben again why was she so upset? Ben came towards her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

‘I’ll visit you every day,’ he told her.

‘Ben, I can’t ask you to do that, you have work…’

‘Every day,’ he said firmly, interrupting her. Placing one last fleeting kiss to her forehead, he left, and Rey’s shoulders slumped just as her heart dropped in her chest. She had another X-ray scheduled that day. Dr Huxton was going to try and ascertain what was going on in her brain. Rey lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought about Kylo and she thought about Ben and she thought about Rose and baby and she thought about all the times she had complained that her life was boring and plain. She regretted it now.

‘I want it. I want my boring, normal life,’ she whispered.

Someone cleared their throat nearby. Rey looked up to find Kay standing over her looking sympathetic.

‘Its time,’ she said gently. Rey nodded and got into the wheelchair Kay was holding. They started their journey down to X-Ray. ‘I’m sure everything will be fine,’ Kay said cheerfully. Rey offered her a half smile. Suddenly everything went fuzzy. She felt dizzy and nauseous. 

‘Something is wrong,’ she slurred. 

Kay stopped pushing and crouched down beside her.

‘You look as if you’re going to faint,’ Kay said with a frown just before Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and her head slumped sideways onto her shoulder. She didn’t hear anything else after that. 

**********

Back at his apartment, Ben was unpacking his bag in his bedroom when the hairs stood up on the back of neck. He froze.

‘Rey,’ he whispered, before falling forward and landing on his mattress. 

When Rey opened her eyes, everything was dark. She stood up. 

‘Hello?’ she called out. 

‘Rey?’ Ben's voice met her ears. 

‘Ben? Is that you?’ 

He appeared out of the shadows. ‘Yes, its me.’ 

Rey frowned. ‘Why are you dressed like Kylo?’ 

Ben looked down at his attire. ‘I hadn’t realised I was, Rey, you’re dressed like Kira.’ 

Rey looked down and realised she was indeed wearing Kira’s white fitted outfit and flowing tulle scarves wrapped around her torso.

‘What’s going on?’ she asked Ben as he came towards her and hugged her close. 

‘I think we’re in some sort of dream, I remember falling onto my bed.’

‘I fainted, I think,’ Rey replied. ‘Where are we?’

Ben looked around. ‘No idea. It looks like nowhere.’ 

A sinister laugh emerged from the darkness. Ben’s hands tightened around Rey. ‘And so, the dyad come to face me!’ said the rasping, mocking monstrous voice. 

Rey trembled. ‘Is that…’

‘It sounds like the Emperor. Yes,’ Ben replied.

Rey shook her head. ‘It can’t be. He isn’t real.’

The laughter grew louder. ‘I’ll show you who isn’t real, little girl.’ The Emperor stepped out of the darkness and appeared before them; his hideous face shrouded in dark robes. 

Ben stepped away from Rey and unclipped his saber from his waist. ‘Rey, your saber,’ he ordered.

Rey looked down to find that she did indeed have a saber strapped to her waist. She removed it and ignited it just as Ben ignited his. 

The Emperor smiled. ‘You really think you can defeat me? You’re no match for my power!’

Suddenly, lightening bolts flew out of his fingertips, somehow Ben and Rey instinctively knew to cross their sabers before them in order to deflect his attack back at him. The Emperor howled in pain as the lightening entered his body and ended his life. He fell to the ground and disappeared without a trace. Rey and Ben turned off their sabers and looked at each other. 

‘Is it over?’ Rey asked. 

‘I don’t know,’ Ben replied. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. Rey crouched over him, gripping his tunic in her hands.

‘Ben! Ben! Please… wake up!’

She watched in horror as Ben disappeared before her, leaving her alone in the dark. 

Ben woke up back in his room, still spread across his bed.

‘Rey,’ he breathed, hauling himself up and running down the stairs to his car. He got in and started the engine. 

‘Don’t worry Rey. I’m coming.’ 

  
**********


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you to all of you who read this. You know how much it means to me. :-) Leave me comments you know how they give me life!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this wild ride! xxxx
> 
> ***********************************************

‘Rey… Rey… can you hear me?’ Rey woke up to the sound of Kay’s voice. She blinked at the pretty blonde who smiled back at her.

‘Thank Goodness you’re okay,’ she said with a relieved smile.

‘What happened?’ 

‘You passed out; we were really worried for a while there.’ 

A squeaking sound alerted Rey to Ben's arrival as he slid into the corridor. His eyes fixed onto hers as he ran towards her and crouched down, kissing her hand.

‘Are you okay?’ he panted.

‘I’m fine. Are you okay?’ 

‘Yes. I woke up on my bed. I came straight here. I wanted to make sure you were alright.’ 

Rey smiled. ‘I’m fine. At least I think… I think I’m going to be fine.’

‘That’s the spirit!’ Kay said. ‘Do you still feel up to going through with the X-Ray?’

Rey nodded. ‘Absolutely.’

Ben kissed her as he stood. ‘I’ll be right here when you get out.’ 

Rey nodded as Kay wheeled her away. 

Later, they both sat together waiting for the results. Ben paced the floor nervously and Rey laughed at him. 

‘How can you be so calm?’ Ben asked.

‘Don’t you see Ben? Whatever that shadow was it’s gone now. We defeated it. Together.’ 

Ben sat down on the bed beside her and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I hope you’re right.’ 

Dr Huxton arrived. ‘I don’t usually get the results of X-rays back this quickly, seems someone bribed the radiographer with a year’s supply of jello to make your test results a priority.’

Rey snorted and Ben kept his expression neutral. 

A smile hinted on Dr Huxton’s lips. ‘I have good news. There must have been a mistake. There is no shadow. You are fit and healthy and free to go.’

Ben launched himself at Rey hugging her tightly and peppering her face with kisses. Rey giggled and thanked the Doctor. He smirked at them before walking away.

Ben put his forehead against Rey’s and closed his eyes. ‘Its all over,’ he said with a sigh. 

‘Yes, all over now,’ Rey replied. ‘Are you sure you still want me after all this?’ 

Ben looked at her incredulously. ‘How on earth could I ever want anyone else? Rey, we’re meant to be together. Its written in the fucking stars!’ 

He scooped her up and spun her around making her shriek with delight. Then he stilled.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ he said, his gaze turning hungry.

Rey bit her lip. ‘Yes. Let’s go.’

**********

Rey was delighted to find that Ben lived alone. No roommates to interrupt them and best of all, no secret girlfriends. 

‘I want you to stay here for a while so I can keep an eye on you,’ he said sternly.

Rey nodded. ‘Do you have an extra bedroom?'

‘I do, but its an office so I’m afraid we would have to share a bed. Is that a problem?’

Rey grinned at him. ‘Not for me.’

Ben grinned back. ‘What do you want to do now?’

‘Shower the hospital smell off me, then eat my weight in food.’ 

‘I’ll show you to the bathroom.’

Rey was delighted to find that Ben had an enormous walk in shower. 

‘I’m a big guy,’ he said with a shrug.

Rey started to peel off her clothes and Ben looked away. Rey smiled and finished stripping. 

‘You know I’m still not feeling too good, I might need some help in there,’ she suggested.

Ben’s eyes returned to hers. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and began to unbutton his jeans. ‘I’d be happy to assist you.’

Rey turned on the shower and settled under the stream, shivering at first until the water heated properly and eased her aching joints. Ben climbed in with her. Rey smirked and reached for him, but Ben shook his head and placed her hands down by her sides. 

‘First, let me take care of you,’ he murmured reaching for a sponge. He washed her entire body, pressing kisses to her skin as he did so. Rey felt as if she were floating. She was fine and Ben was with her and he wanted her. She pinched herself and yelped.

‘Why did you do that?’ Ben asked with a frown, kissing the red mark forming on her arm. 

‘I just wanted to check I wasn’t dreaming.’

Ben kissed her. ‘I know what you mean.’ 

Once he had finished washing her hair, he helped her out of the shower and dried her off, then wrapped her in his robe which was far too big for her, but it smelt like him, so Rey didn’t mind one bit. He led her to the bedroom and snuggled her up under the covers. 

Rey sighed happily as Ben kissed her forehead.

‘Sleep, darling. We have plenty of time.’ 

Rey drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

**********

Rey woke up later, robe less, with two strong arms wrapped around her. It was dark out and her eyes took a few minutes to adjust. She twirled in Ben’s arms to look at him. He was so beautiful, and he was all hers. For real. No complications, no crazy situations. They were going to have a normal, boring life together and she couldn’t wait. Rey reached forward gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ben stirred and smiled at her sleepily, tightening his arms around her.

‘Hey you,’ he yawned.

‘Hey,’ Rey replied rubbing her nose against his. She kissed him again, for longer this time, slipping her tongue between his lips. Ben groaned and settled himself over her. Rey widened her thighs to accommodate him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

‘How is it I came to be naked?’ she murmured against his lips.

‘No idea,’ Ben replied with a smirk, trailing kisses down her throat. Rey closed her eyes and sighed. 

‘This doesn’t feel like our first time,’ she breathed.

‘That’s because its not, Rey. I remember every moment, every touch, every sigh of our time together.’ 

Rey kissed him harder and Ben shrugged out of his boxers, his hand fumbled for a condom on the beside table and Rey laughed as he knocked his hand and swore. Eventually he obtained one and sat up to slip it on. Rey let her eyes wander down his chest. She shivered with anticipation. 

He moved back over her and pressed against her entrance. Rey angled herself towards him and framed his thighs with hers. Ben slowly eased inside, and the feeling was so familiar she almost cried. This was the man she was in love with. 

Ben started to move within her, and Rey arched towards him, moaning gently. He lapped at her nipples as he murmured soft words of love. Rey reached down to circle her sensitive bud as Ben’s thrusts pushed her closer and closer to her release. 

‘Yes, oh Ben. Yes!’ she came with a series of delicious shudders that left her limp and content. Ben fell apart moments later and gathered her up in his arms, groaning into her hair as he climaxed. 

They looked at each other, not quite ready to admit they were in love but both already head over heels. 

Once they had cleaned up, they walked down the stairs hand in hand in search of a midnight snack, which quickly turned into a midnight feast as Rey happily raided Ben’s fully stocked fridge and cupboards. 

Within weeks, they were living together. Rose was glad to give up the lease on their apartment as Dr Huxton had asked her to live with him. Baby became Rey’s property owing to the fact that Armitage or ‘Armie’ as Rose called him, already owned a prissy little kitty called Millicent who didn’t take kindly to rivals on her turf.  
Rey, Ben and baby could not have been happier together. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Then one day, Rey came down to the kitchen and found a light saber on the bench. She froze. 

‘Ben?’ 

‘Yeah?’ he called from the utility room. 

‘Why is there a light saber on the kitchen counter?’

‘Its part of my surprise for you,’ Ben replied. He entered the room in a Kylo Ren costume. 

‘What do you think?’ he asked turning around on the spot. Rey shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.

‘I think I love you just as you are,' she told him. 

Ben grinned. ‘I love you just as you are too, but I thought it might be fun to do a little roleplay.’ 

Rey bit her lip. ‘Come on then Kylo, I better get you upstairs before Rose sees you.’

Rey giggled as Ben chased her to the bedroom. They were both so completely engrossed in each other and their gentle love making, that neither of them noticed how the objects in the bedroom hung in the air as they came in unison and softly settled back down into their places just as they settled happily into each other’s arms. 

**********


End file.
